How to get a guy in 10 days
by Yoshida Shigemori
Summary: I'm not sure how to rate this, so I put PG just to be safe. OK, Misao & Megumi had a bet.If Misao can make Aoshi fall for her in 10 days time , she wins! Can she do it?
1. I bet!

A/N: Hi!! This is Ceru-sama speaking. This is just a story that popped into my head fully formed and it's about Misao. Don't you just LOVE Misao? I do. What are you waiting for? READ NOW!  
  
Disclaimer: I swear I own the story, the whole story, and NOTHING but the story. If you want to sue me, go on. I only got $9000 in Monopoly cash.  
  
Part 1: I bet!  
  
It was a boring morning at the Kamiya Dojo. Misao had come to visit for absolutely NO reason. She stayed there for like, 1 month. Okina was getting worried so he asked Okon and Omasu to drag the little ninja home. As usual, the little midget gave up a fight. They had a really hard time trying to drag the weasel out, but before they were even half way from the front door to the gate, they had run out of fuel, if you know what I mean. Okon and Omasu were tired out, and the little hyperactive ninja seemed to have twice as much energy.  
  
"I told the old man I wasn't going back for another month!"  
  
"He's worried about you Misao"  
  
"Aoshi-sama is worried about you too"  
  
"Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Misao felt faint. So, Aoshi did have feelings for her! She was sooo happy. Just as she was about to float into Dream Heaven...  
  
"Oh, I bet Aoshi is SSSSOOOO worried about you," said Megumi  
  
Misao turned and saw Megumi smirking.  
  
"In fact, your 'Aoshi-sama' is probably SSOO worried about you, he found another girl who looks just like you to replace you," added Megumi with a smirk.  
  
"Nani?! Aoshi-sama wouldn't do that!"  
  
"Oh yes he would"  
  
"No, he wouldn't"  
  
"Yes, he would"  
  
"No, he WOULDN'T!"  
  
"YES HE WOULD!!"  
  
"NO HE WOULDN'T!!!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!!"  
  
Several kunai were sent flying towards Megumi.  
  
"Do you want to bet?"  
  
"YES! I BET I CAN GET AOSHI-SAMA TO LOVE ME IN10 DAYS!!"  
  
"And I bet you can't!"  
  
"Oh yeah?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"How much do you wanna bet?"  
  
"3000 yen"  
  
"It's a deal," said Misao. She shook the lady doctor's hand soo hard she nearly broke it.  
  
"10 days starting from when?"  
  
"From the time you reach Kyoto"  
  
"Well, I'd better go get my things then!"  
  
Misao then ran into her room to pack her things to go home.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Should I continue? This chapter is a bit short right? Review anybody? 


	2. To Kyoto!

A/N: must..continue....story......tired.....cannot rest...must continue....*faints*  
  
Disclaimer: Ceru-sama does not own RK. Watsuki-sama does.  
  
Part 2: To Kyoto!  
  
Misao was angrily packing.She wasn't paying attention to what she put inside her bag. She just stuffed everything she could find in the room. She was thinking about what Megumi had said.  
  
"Maybe Megumi was right, maybe Aoshi-sama did get another girl...."  
  
"NO!! Aoshi-sama wouldn't!!! Would he?"  
  
As she was trying to squish a rather big item into her bag, somebody slid open the door.  
  
"Misao! Where are you going?"  
  
Misao turned around. It was Kaoru.  
  
"HOME!" said Misao. She was now sitting on that item to squish it into her bag  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"HAI!"  
  
Misao was now jumping up and down on that thing to squash it inside her bag.  
  
"I thought you weren't going home for another month," said Kaoru as she entered the room.  
  
"I WASN'T," said Misao impatiently.  
  
"You're taking everything with you right?"  
  
"Sort of"  
  
"Including the futon?"  
  
Misao stopped jumping and looked at the thing she was trying to squish.  
  
"Oopsy..."  
  
Misao immediately went beet red.  
  
"Gomen, Kaoru. I wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"What's on your mind?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Kaoru frowned.  
  
"I know you're hiding something"  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Oh, yes you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Come on Misao! We're best friends! You can tell me anything!"  
  
"Okon-and-Omasu-tried-to-drag-me-home-but-I-gave-up-a-fight-and-Megumi- showed-up-and-said-Aoshi-sama-didn't-love-anymore-because-he-got-another- girl-and-I-got-so-mad-so-she-and-I-had-a-bet-that-if-I-could-get-Aoshi-sama- to-love-me-in-10-days-I-win-but-if-not-she-wins!"  
  
She said that all in one breath.  
  
Kaoru stared for a while and said ,"I'm coming with you"  
  
"Weawweee?"said Misao, eyes shining.  
  
"You bet, I can't let a dumb old fox take away my best friend's hard earned money!"  
  
"What about Himura and the others?"  
  
"I guess they will have to come with"  
  
"Yippee! Kaoru you're the best!" She gave Kaoru really big ninja hug.  
  
"I have to tell the others, Misao. When's the train leaving?"  
  
"Errr....one hour."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"I'll tell the guys for you Kaoru! You go pack!"  
  
They ran out the room immediately.  
  
A/N: done...with...update...must...update...other...stories...  
*Falls asleep on keyboard* U.U zzzzzzzzz 


	3. Plans!

A/N: YEAH! 23 reviews! So far. Anyway, if you like Rurouni Kenshin, Gensomaden Saiyuki and DNAngel Why not read my Amazing Anime Race? It's really funny! So far, Misao's team is in the lead. GO MISAO! Hem, hem, back to business.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK, okay? Good.  
  
Part 3: Plans!  
  
"Nani?!" said Sano  
  
"Kyoto?" said Kenshin  
  
"NOW?!" said Yahiko  
  
"Kaoru told me to drag you three along with us, she's packing as we speak," said Misao  
  
Kenshin was feeling a bit uneasy because...well, you know why. He doesn't like Kyoto very much.  
  
"Why do we have to go visit icy blue eyes?" said Sano  
  
"Kaoru's orders," said Misao.  
  
"Why is she going with you?" said Yahiko.  
  
" She wants to help me win a bet," said Misao, she was getting angry...  
  
"Why do WE have to come along?" said Sano.  
  
"Because you three cannot last a day home alone without Kaoru, and because she needs to experiment on you, and because if she doesn't drag you three along, the dojo will be reduced to ashes by the time she gets back if you three are home alone," said Misao.  
  
"Wait a minute EXPERIMENT?! What do we look like? Guinea pigs?! Or did she decide to market her cooking? Kaoru's amazing rat poison......."said Yahiko  
  
An unidentified flying object was sent flying towards Yahiko's head.  
  
* BANG *  
  
"Itai....."  
  
"YOU OWE ME 500 SWINGS!" came a reply  
  
Everybody just sat there for a minute. Misao was not happy.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" said Misao  
  
The three guys ran to get their things.  
  
* some time later in the train...*  
  
Misao was in deep thought. "The nerve of that creepy fox doctor...how dare she say things like that....why I'll...."  
  
"OI! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THAT!" yelled Yahiko.  
  
Misao had accidentally thrown some kunai at Yahiko  
  
"Gomen"  
  
"Misao-dono, something seems to be troubling you," said Kenshin.  
  
"I don't feel like talking about it right now"  
  
"I'll tell!" said a familiar foxy voice.  
  
Everybody looked up. It was Megumi.  
  
"Fox!" exclaimed Sano. " What are you doing here?"  
  
"You don't expect me to just sit around and listen to you tell the story do you? I want to watch the entire thing with my own eyes, how our weasel melts the ice....."  
  
"Weasel melts ice?" said Yahiko slightly confused.  
  
"Do you mind if I explain Misao?" said Kaoru.  
  
"Not at all," said Misao as she stuffed her fingers into her ears and closed her eyes.  
  
Kaoru began to tell the story.  
  
"Oh, so fox, are trying to learn to gamble? Because if you are, I'll be your instructor," said Sano.  
  
"Shut up, rooster head," said Megumi  
  
"Hey, I do have a name you know"  
  
" So do I"  
  
" If you are trying to do some of that stuff you do when you're in love, I'm outta here!" said Yahiko.  
  
Megumi reddened a bit and left.  
  
" Is the old creepy fox gone?" muttered Misao.  
  
"Yes, you can open your eyes now" said Kaoru.  
  
"I'm out of ideas," said Misao.  
  
" Well, I got plenty," said Kaoru.  
  
"Looks like you don't need us anymore" said Yahiko.  
  
"Are you kidding? You three are the most important parts!"  
  
"Sessha has a bad feeling about this." Kaoru gave them a wicked grin and began to whisper her plan into Misao's ear. She smiled.  
  
"You three will get some pretty important parts all right," said Misao  
  
The three guys were not pleased.  
  
A/N: Oh dear, whats gonna happen next? I know, short chapter. I'm trying my best here. 


	4. Operation:Failure?

A/N: GOMEN PEOPLE FOR THE LONG UPDATE! As some of you may know, my computer is busted. When the new one will come by, I have no clue. I am currently using my cousin's laptop because of computer breakdown. My Chapter 4 was saved inside my computer and I have to rewrite it. Curses...  
  
Dark-luv-dove: SEE? I'M UPDATING!!!  
  
Mee-chan: Saitoh will be coming, be patient.  
  
Part 4: Operation: Failed?  
  
It was nighttime in Kyoto  
  
Misao was spying on Aoshi. Waiting for the perfect moment for Himura and the others to strike. Aoshi was meditating as usual, since it was what he always does. So, anytime was the perfect time to strike. She was determined to win the bet no matter what.  
  
"Perfect, time for me to give the sig-.."  
  
"Misao!"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!!"  
  
Misao had fell down from the tree she was in, because she was spying from the window. She landed head first on the floor causing a really loud "ITAI!" to come from her mouth, and of course, the classic anime swirly eye. By the way, she was knocked out.  
  
Everybody had run out of their hiding places. Might I add that the boys were looking extremely goofy. They were wearing goofy black suits. Like the kind kidnappers wear. That's right people, they were planning to kidnap Ice Man. Hold him ransom and let Misao rescue him. Isn't that lame?  
  
"What happened?" said Kaoru.  
  
"She fell from a tree," said Okina  
  
"Itai.." said a swirly eyed Misao. Wow, she regains consciousness quick.  
  
"Misao-dono! Are you all right?" said Kenshin.  
  
"Weasel! Are you OK?" said Sano.  
  
"How many fingers do you see?" said Yahiko as he waved three fingers in front of the wild little midget.  
  
"24," came the reply.  
  
"She's done for!" said Yahiko  
  
"Misao!" said Okon and Omasu.  
  
"Good thing Megumi-dono came with us," said Kenshin.  
  
"She came because she wanted to see Misao LOSE!" said Kaoru.  
  
"That's right Ken-san! And after I win, I'm going to treat you with it!" said M egumi  
  
"You! Keep you're slimy fingers off Kenshin!," said Kaoru  
  
"Hohohohohohohohohohohohoh!!"  
  
"Why you.."  
  
"Maa..maa..Kaoru-dono calmn down," said Kenshin  
  
"What's going on here?" said a voice.  
  
Everybody jumped. Aoshi was staring at all of them. He then noticed a rather swirl eyed Misao who was muttering something about fluffy pink bunnies taking over Kyoto.  
  
"Misao!" said Aoshi in surprise. "What happened?"  
  
"She fell off a tree," said Yahiko.  
  
"Battousai, what are you wearing?" said Aoshi  
  
The three guys looked at themselves and blushed./  
  
"Oh! Errr, I...err."  
  
"He was trying on some new Western clothing," said Kaoru.  
  
"I was?" said Kenshin stupidly. Kaoru gave him an angry glare.  
  
"Oh! I mean I was!" said Kenshin  
  
Aoshi raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm going to check on Misao," said Aoshi  
  
As he walked towards the room where Miao was. Kaoru began to smile. "That's it! Misao won the bet!" said Kaoru happily.  
  
"Not quite," said Megumi.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"She didn't do anything, besides it's the sort of thing anybody would do if you're friend got sick or something," said Megumi  
  
"So? She got Aoshi to go check on her!" said Yahiko  
  
"What makes you think that he will stick to her after she gets better?" said Megumi.  
  
"Are you saying that she only wins if she makes that Ice berg propose to her or something?" said Sano.  
  
"Yes," said Megumi.  
  
"Well, My work here is done!" said Yahiko.  
  
"Mine too!" said Sano.  
  
"Sessha has to go too!," said Kenshin  
  
"Where do you think you're going? I 'm not quite finished with you," said Kaoru.  
  
"Weasel lost, end of story," said Yahiko.  
  
Just as the guys were about to sneak away, Kaoru said:  
  
"If you three leave, Yahiko will have to do 500 swings extra, Sano will not be allowed to come over for free food anymore and Kenshin will have to do extra laundry!"  
  
"Oh good!" said Kenshin  
  
"Good for you not good for US!" aid Sano.  
  
The guys finally stopped in their tracks and turned around to face Kaoru.  
  
"That's better!" said Kaoru. She had another idea.  
  
"Oh, this doesn't look good," said Yahiko.  
  
A/N: SORRY! It's a bit short, but I'm trying my best here! Don't forget to review! 


	5. OH NO! SHE CAN'T REMEMBE A THING!

A/N: MY COMPUTER IS REPAIRED! THREE CHEERS! HIP! HIP! HOORAY!!! HIP! HIP! HOOOORRRAAAY!!! HIP! HIP! *Yahiko takes out shinai and bonks ME on the head * JUST SHUT UP!!! Me: OK.  
  
READ THIS!!! IMPORTANT!!!!  
  
Ceru-sama has changed her penname to "Yoshida Shigemori" because "Yoshida" is her name in kanji.( I'm Chinese. Japanese people will read my name in kanji as Yoshida, you get the picture?) CERU-SAMA IS A GIRL. Even though Yoshida is a guy's name. CERU-SAMA IS 200% SURE SHE IS A GIRL!!! SOOO.......You can either call me Ceru-sama or Yoshi-chan. ME NO CARE!! Note the incorrect use of English.  
  
READ!  
  
Disclaimer: You know it. I know it. THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS IT! None of us pathetic fans OWN RK!!!! That's the whole point of fanfiction.net!!!!  
  
Part 5: OH NO! SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER A THING!  
  
"Oh Kami-sama, what a nightmare"  
  
A small sized little girl rolled about on her futon. She knew it was morning, but she didn't want to wake up. It was too cozy.  
  
"Misao-chan!"  
  
"Get away from me"  
  
The girl hid under the covers and wrapped herself up like a cocoon.  
  
"Misao-chan! Wake up"  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
The little midget had now completely wrapped her little body in her blanket. The ones around here were pretty mad.  
  
"MISAO-CHAN!!!"  
  
"JUST SHADDUP!!!"  
  
The little girl now pulled off her covers and stared. The people around her....Who are they? She shrieked and pulled the covers over her head  
  
"Oh my god! Where am I? WHO am I?? Who are those people??"  
  
She peeped from under the blanket and saw everybody staring at her. There was this man with cold ice blue eyes. A girl with long hair and blue eyes. There was a red haired man and spiky haired little boy. A tall man with spiky brown hair, of course there were others too, but the girl couldn't remember ANY of them. How did they know her? Was she being followed? ( A/N: NO WAY! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT!!!)  
  
"Misao are you alright?" asked the girl with long hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Who.........Who......are you?" squeaked the girl  
  
Everybody stared at her. The girl was getting angry.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE??????"  
  
"Misao! Calm down!!!" said the man with icy blue eyes.  
  
"I'M NOT TAKING ORDERS FROM A CREEPY, BLUE-EYED FREAK LIKE YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
Everybody stared. Did she just yell at Aoshi?  
  
"Misao-dono, are you alright?" said the red haired man.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!!"  
  
"Amnesia" said a woman with long black hair. "I'm afraid the knock from yesterday caused this"  
  
"WHAT???" said the little boy "You..you mean she can't remember ANYTHING????"  
  
"I'm afraid so," said Megumi."Why else did she yell at Aoshi"  
  
"Oro? This is weird"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
As the people around her were talking, Misao stared at them.  
  
Misao's POV  
  
"WHO ARE THESE PEOPLE? And what in Kami's name is amnesia? Whatever it is, it probably isn't good. Why is that iceberg looking at me like that??? This is creepy. Brrr....I'm cold just by looking at him. He freezes the insides in you. HE'S EVIL."  
  
"But he looks so worried, I wonder why (A/N: Gee, I dunno, maybe because he LIKES YOU?????) Maybe he isn't evil. Maybe he's good. Evil people don't have feelings do they?"  
  
"Good, the creepy guy isn't looking at me anymore. He's listening to the rest. Why can't I remember him? Why can't I remember anybody? Why can't I remember ME????"  
  
Normal POV  
  
"Misao, can you remember me?"  
  
"AAA!!! HECK NO!"  
  
"My name is Shinomori Aoshi, is that familiar?"  
  
"Not even close," said Misao  
  
Aoshi's POV  
  
Misao isn't herself. She can't even remember me. I feel worried(A/N: Wait a minute, AOSHI IS WORRIED???? Must record this down! This day in history, Shinomori Aoshi is worried........)  
  
Normal POV:  
  
"My name is Shinomori Aoshi. This is Kamiya Kaoru, Myojin Yahiko, Sagara Sanosuke, Himura Kenshin (A/N: Since when does Aoshi call Kenshin, KENSHIN????)Takani Megumi, Okina, Okon and Omasu. You are in the Aoiya. You're name is Makimachi Misao. Is any of that familiar?" said Aoshi  
  
"My name is Misao?" said Misao. " Can I ask you one question?"  
  
"Errrr, yes" went Aoshi  
  
"Can I change my name?"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"What did I do?" said Misao innocently.  
  
"No, you can't" said Aoshi  
  
"Yes, I can"  
  
"No, You can't"  
  
"YES, I can!!"  
  
"NO, you can't"  
  
"MAKE ME!" said Misao, and she bit him and began to strangle him.  
  
"ARGH!!!" YOU CAN!! You can!!!"  
  
"The iceberg is scared of the kid he's supposed to be babysitting?" said Sano. " I better record this down"  
  
"Don't bother," said Kaoru.  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Misao can't remember who she is, or anything. She's bold enough to strangle Aoshi. She doesn't need our help anymore"  
  
"OK, that's good, let's go twirp,"said Sano  
  
"Who are you calling twirp? TWRIP????"  
  
"Don't you want to watch?" said Kaoru  
  
"NO!"  
  
"The next train is tomorrow, no point going now," said Kaoru  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"This is going to be interesting," said Kaoru as she watched Misao chew on Aoshi's arm.  
  
A/N:OK, End of chapter 5, that was weird. I agree. I tried not to stick to dialogue, but this is as far as I can get...........so far. HAHAAHAHAHAH! REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW TERRIBLE I AM! To be honest, flames are excepted. I can't wait to be criticized. *Grumbles * 


	6. Misao decides to go adventuring!

A/N: Wow, I haven't updated since, *counts fingers * Well, I'm not very sure how long but to make up, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE LONGER!!!!!! *Jumps madly *

I hope.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Disclaimer: I told about 1-gazillion times, but do you listen? NO! I do not own RK 

Part 6: Misao decides to go adventuring!

Just hours ago, Makimachi Misao of the Aoiya had bitten, scratched and strangled Shinomori Aoshi, okashira of the Oniwa Banshuu. They now had to separate the hyperactive teen from her former babysitter, the bad thing was, she had bitten, scratched and strangled the people who tried to keep her away from poor Aoshi. Megumi was now in business; she now had about 7 people to look after. The only people who didn't have any bruises, cuts, scratches of even broken bones Kaoru, Okon and Omasu and of course Misao herself.

They had locked her up in a room like she was some kind of tiger. Misao calmed down a bit after then, but being that hyperactive little ninja that she was, she wanted to sneak out, now, we take a little sneak peek at her inside the room:

Little Misao was lying on ground and staring blankly at the ceiling. Her big eyes fixed at the wall like thing above her head. She then turned her eyes to a source of light, the window, and began thinking:

_What if?_

She resisted the urge to sneak out and fixed her eyes back on the ceiling, and began thinking:

I wonder………. 

She then sat up and stared at the window again, just then she noticed that there was a cupboard in the room, at that moment she began to smile evilly.

Hee hee hee ……………………… 

She walked to the cupboard and took out a kimono (I wonder whom it belongs to?) and slipped it on, she decided to free her hair of the braid she usually wore, since she looks completely different with her hair tied up and her hair let loose. 

She then slipped out the window as soundlessly as possible and ran out to begin her adventure.

On her way she saw stalls selling things, people buying things, and little kids playing with things, boy were there a lot of things.

How do girls move in these things? 

She wondered as she walked around in the kimono. It was really uncomfortable, and it restricted her movements to just tiny steps. She was moving at snail pace.

At that moment, she spotted a boy who was about her age, he had brown hair and dark green eyes and he was carrying a puppy. Next to him was a little girl who was about 10 years old. She too, had brown hair and dark green eyes. They were probably brother and sister. The boy was talking to another boy who was probably his friend.

Misao walked up closer to the boy and looked at the dog, it was cute, with the biggest eyes in the world, and the biggest bark.

"AAARF!!!!"

"Aaaah!"

The dog began to wiggle out of the boy's grip and chased poor Misao across town.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARF! ARF! AAAAARRRRRRFFFFFFF!!!!"

HOW IN THW WORLD DO GIRLS RUN IN THESE THINGS?????? 

"Make way! Coming through!!!"

Misao was turning into a corner, the dog was still chasing her, the boy was chasing the dog, his sister chasing him, the boy's friend chasing the girl. Very long line, no?

So, anyway, Misao was running about madly and throwing her all famous kunai about at the little dog, she wasn't paying any attention to where she was going and…………..

BAM! CRASH!! BANG!

……………..crashed into a few stalls.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING MISSY!!!"

"Oh shut UP!"

She threw a few kunai at them (barely missed their heads) and yelled , " WHAT DO YOU KNOW???? YOU'VE NEVER BEEN CHASED BY A DOG BEFORE!!!!

Misao began to run wildly, tearing up the kimono in the process, and throwing darts at anybody who dared to yell at her. 

"BAKA!!!!!!" yelled the boy (at the dog)

The dog stopped chasing Misao, and Misao tripped over a rock, knocked into somebody who was carrying something, wet, the water fell on the floor which made it slippery, which made Misao fall, which made her slide into a few more stalls and destroying them in the process, and still sliding right into………………

"Irashai mase!"

……………..The Aoiya.

Now, the Misao they knew was clean, her hair was braided, she was NOT wearing a kimono and she was also still 'locked up' in the room. At least that's what they thought.

THIS Misao however was quite the opposite.

Misao stood up, dusted herself and looked around the Aoiya, narrowed her eyes, and blurted out, "I AM NOT MISAO!" and ran off.

Everybody at the Aoiya blinked a few times and went back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile, Misao was walking on the road, looking extremely wet, and extremely messy. The brown haired boy she met earlier was now alone, and dog-free.

"I'm so sorry miss! My dog, his name's 'Baka' well, because he's an idiot, he likes people with your eye color"

 Misao looked at him for a while and said, "Dogs are color blind"

"I know, heck, he does this to my mom all the time," he said

"Hmm," said Misao while eying him suspiciously.

"My name is Kiyosaki Toru," said the boy

"Makimachi Misao"

"You could at least go over to err my house, to err, get cleaned up a bit," said Toru

"Your dog is mad"

"I know"

There was a moment of silence

"Well? Aren't to going to take me to your place?"

Toru stared at her for a moment and lead the way.

A/N: Hmm, I'm thinking 70 reviews or THIS THING GOES DOWN THE RECYCLE BIN!!!!! OK, I'll stop threatening you people. I'll be nice. 75!!!!!!! That's much better. BY THE END OF NEXT WEEK!!!!! OR THIS THING GOES DOWN THE BIN!!!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

I'm serious.

OK, I'm not that serious.

WHERE DID ALL THE REVIEWERS GO?????? WHERE IS DARK-LUV-DOVE-SAMA??? CRICKET-CHAN????  
WHERE IS EVERYBODY????

Wah! Nobody wants to read this anymore! I'm all alone……cold……dark……lonely……..

CLICK ON THE REVIEW BUTTON OR THE STORY GETS IT! *points gun to poor defenseless story * 


	7. IMPORTANT

Minna,

OK.

I have a couple of situations here and here's one thing I can confirm:

**I WILL FINISH THIS**. -looks around to see if anybody is watching- **EVENTUALLY!**

I read through the reviews and then something struck me. I have NO idea what it was, but I suppose it was good. So, I promised myself if I don't finish this, I'm not a w-inds fan, therefore not a Ryohei fan.

I like to threaten myself, it makes me do things.

I need to get my priorities straight. I'm leaving for Hokkaido in a few hours. So until next time, which hopefully won't be too long, bye!

Be Happy!

From

Yoshi


End file.
